It's the Sound of Music
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: The Hills are Alive With the Sound of Music !


**_Sound of Music_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cast:<em>**

_Hungary as Maria _

_Austria as Captain von Trapp_

_Switzerland As the Baroness_

_Prussia as Max Detwiler_

_Ukraine as the Reverend Mother_

_China as Leslie _

_America as Fredrick _

_Poland as Louisa _

_Canada as Kurt_

_Greece as Brigetta _

_Liechtenstein as Marta _

_Italy as Gretel _

_Russia as Herr Zeller_

_Japan as Rolfe_

_Germany as Franz (the Butler)_

_France as Frau Schmidt (the Maid)_

_6 Nuns (Romano, England, Belarus, Spain, Finland and Iceland)_

* * *

><p>Hungary breathed in the mountain air, and lay in the soft grass, staring into the crystal blue skies of the Austrian Countryside.<p>

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music…" she sang to herself quietly.

She stood up and sighed deeply, her black dress billowed in the wind.

In the distance, she heard the nuns singing in the Abbey. She heard the bells ringing, as if calling her to them.

She ignored their calling for a few minutes more, and continued her song. "My heart comes alive, at the sound of music…"

But in the Abbey, little did she know whom they were discussing.

"Reverend Mother," began a nun.

"Sister Belarus?" Ukraine replied.

" I simply cannot find her."

"Hungary?" Ukraine asked.

"Yes Mother, she's missing from the Abbey. Again."

Sister Romano sighed, "Perhaps we should put a cowbell on that bastard and maybe she'd be easier to find."

"Have you tried the barn? Hungary loves animals." England suggested.

"I've looked in all the usual places, but she's nowhere to be found!" Belarus said.

"Knowing Hungary, perhaps you should try an unusual spot." Ukraine raised an eyebrow.

Belarus nodded, and ran off again to look for Hungary.

"Well Reverend Mother, what else do you expect?" Romano began, "I hope this incident will make you reconsider your thoughts about Hungary's future here."

"I always try to keep faith in her, Sister Romano."

"After all, the black and the white sheep's wool is all just as warm." Sister England put in.

"We are not talking about sheep, black or white, Sister England, we're talking about people. And if we were going to compare Hungary to an animal, I'd say a donkey would work for her."

"A donkey? Hmph. Sister Romano, you are the donkey in this Abbey." Sister England retorted.

"What? If we were comparing you to an animal, my dear sister, you'd be a…"

"Children, please. No one is comparing anyone to an animal." Ukraine interrupted their argument, as three more of the sisters walked by.

"Sister Spain, what do you think of Hungary?" Ukraine asked.

"She's a wonderful girl!" Spain smiled, "Most of the time."

"It's very easy to like Hungary," began Finland, "Except when it's…difficult."

"I see." Ukraine frowned, "Tell me, Sister Iceland, what do you think?"

"I love her very dearly." Iceland nodded, "But she's always getting into trouble, isn't she?"

"Exactly what I say." Romano said, stepping forward, "She climbs a tree, then scrapes her knee. Her dress has got a tear."

"She waltz to the masses, and whistles on the stairs." Sister England put in.

"And underneath her hat, she's got curlers in her hair!" Sister Romano complained.

"I've even heard her singing in the Abbey." Spain shrugged.

"She's always late for chapel, but not for any meal." Finland smiled.

"I hate to have to say it, but it really is quite clear." Romano began, shaking his head, "But there really is no place for Hungary in the Abbey."

"I'd like to say a word, on her behalf." Sister Iceland stepped in.

"What is that?" Ukraine asked.

"Hungary, makes me, laugh." All the girls, except for Romano of course, burst into giggles.

Ukraine shook her head, "How do you solve a problem like Hungary?"

"How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?" Sister England sighed.

"How do you find a word that means Hungary?" Ukraine asked.

"You look it up in the dictionary, and I'll tell you what it means: 'the need or desire for food.'"

"Very fun, Sister Romano." Spain laughed.

"There are many things you know you want to tell her, many things you want her to understand…" Ukraine sighed.

"But how do you make her stay?" Finland asked.

"And listen to all you say?" Iceland added.

"How do you keep a wave on the sand?" Sister England replied.

"How do you solve a problem like Hungary?" Sister Romano rolled his eyes.

"How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?" Sister Finland burst into song, and everyone stared strangely at her.

"She's a darling." Spain smiled.

"She's a demon!" Romano glared.

"She's a lamb." England shouted.

The noise echoed through the Abbey's empty halls.

"She's a headache."

"She's an ewe!"

"She's a girl!" Ukraine silenced England and Romano once more.

"How do you solve a problem like Hungary?"

Hungary ran into the Abbey's courtyard, and dunked her head in the fountain. She began to run down the hallway, but stopped and paused to look at the puzzled nuns faces. Hungary groaned and kept going.

"How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?" Everyone but Romano chorused.

Several hours later, Hungary waited outside Reverend Mother Ukraine's doors to be called in.

Sister England walked out, followed by Sister Romano.

"You may go in now Hungary." England smiled.

"Let's hope the Reverend Mother doesn't eat your soul." Romano smirked.

Hungary exhaled deeply and walked in to speak with the Reverend.

"Come forth, my child." Ukraine smiled at Hungary, "Don't be frightened."

"Oh Mother," Hungary fell at Ukraine's feet, "I'm so sorry, but the hills were calling me, and I had to go to them, I had to. I couldn't control myself."

"Hungary…"

"When I was up in them, I heard the wind whispering for me to run, to fly on the wings of eagles, to roll in the grassy hills. And oh Reverend Mother…"

"Hungary…"

"How could I not accept? So I soared and tumbled and felt the wind take me away."

"HUNGARY!"

"Reverend Mother, I'm not finished yet."

"Hungary, what else is there to say?"

"That when I head the bells, luring me back here, I was at peace again. Back home, here in the Abbey."

"Which you will now leave." Ukraine sighed.

"What? No, Mother! I can't…"

"Hungary, it is for your own good."

"But Mother…"

"The von Trapp Family needs a new governess and you," Ukraine pointed at Hungary, "You will be the governess."

"But…"

"Nonsense. I won't hear it. You are going. We've made the arrangements already. You will arrive tomorrow morning."

"This is my home, Mother, I…How could you ask me to leave it?"

"Hungary, if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, maybe then you can make the decision which life you thing is better for you."

"But Mother, I know. This Abbey, these walls, this is my home. I belong here. God has put me here."

"But that doesn't mean you are meant to stay here. I believe God is calling you somewhere else."

"Mother, please…"

"Hungary, please. I don't want to hear it. If it does not work out, then you may come back here. But if you feel the same way I do, that you are being called else where, then you will stay."

"Y-yes Reverend Mother."

"Hungary, my child, I do care for you, but I want you to go on the path you need to take. Maybe this is the path you need to be on."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then you will come back to us."

"Yes Reverend Mother."

"Thank you my dear, that will be all."

Hungary bowed her head, and left the room.

"I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake…" Ukraine bit her lip, and returned to her books.

"HELLO! Here I am!" Hungary announced, as the door opened.

"Who are you?" the man at the door asked.

"I'm…I am the new governess. You must be the Captain. It's pleasure to meet you." Hungary shook the man's hand.

"No, I'm the old butler, Germany." he frowned at the woman's swift handshake.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you." Hungary withdrew her hand.

"Yes. Now come in, the Captain has been expecting you." Germany lead her inside.

"Wait here please. I will go tell the Captain you are here. And don't…" Germany grabbed Hungary's hand, before she touched a crystal glass, "Touch anything please."

"Yes sir." Hungary nodded, as the man walked away.

"Wow." she murmured, "This place is huge."

She quickly forgot the butler's request to remain where she was and she strolled into a large room with a golden chandler, "This must be the ballroom." she whispered.

She began to dance with an invisible partner, "1,2,3..1,2,3..." She danced a waltz until she whirled to a stop.

A tall, stern but strangely handsome man stood in the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she ran out of the room with haste.

"Frauline…?"

"Hungary. My name is, Hungary, sir." Hungary felt her face blush.

"Yes, well, Frauline Hungary, in the future you will remember that there are certain doors that are better remained closed." the man closed the doors to the ballroom, "And why is it you stare at me like that, may I ask?"

"Oh, er, um, I was…well, you don't look like a Sea Captain at all, sir."

"Hmm, well I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess. And what in the world is with your dress?"

Hungary looked down at her plain black dress, "When we entered the Abbey, we gave all our worldly possessions away. Including our clothing."

"Well, what about this one?"

"No one wanted it."

"I can see why. We'll have some new dresses ordered as soon as possible."

"I can sew my own clothes, Captain, sir."

"Well, jolly good for you." the Captain said with a mocking tone, "I'll order the material instead."

Hungary looked at her feet.

"Well, I suppose anytime is as good as now for you to meet the children." he sighed, a blew into a whistle.

Hungary looked surprised, "A whistle, Captain?"

"Well how else am I going to get their attention?"

"Call for them."

"Frauline Hungary, if you have yet to notice this is a big house, and I own a lot of land, I will tell you now. I will not tolerate shouting. Here is your whistle." He handed her a sleek and silver whistle, "And you're call is this…" He blew into his whistle, creating a loud screeching noise.

"NO!" the Captain stopped and looked at her in surprise, "No?"

"Er, no sir. I'm sorry, but I don't respond to a whistle, like a dog."

"Frauline…?"

Before he could say anymore, his children ran into the room and lined up.

Hungary counted seven.

"It is about time you got here." the Captain glared.

The children stood silently.

"Well then, when I blow your whistle sound, you will step forward, tell your new governess, Frauline Hungary your name. Frauline Hungary will listen and learn your whistle sounds for when she will call you."

"Yes Father." was murmured in seven voices.

"Alright then." The Captain began to blow his whistle and a child would step forward.

"I'm China."

"I'm America."

"I'm Poland." a pretty little blond girl said.

Another boy said something, but Hungary didn't hear him.

"Who are you?" Hungary asked him.

"I'm Canada." the boy said again.

The Captain continued his whistling.

"I'm Greece."

"I'm Liechtenstein."

The Captain had to blow the last sound twice before the little girl stepped forward and then back again without saying a word.

"That is Italy." the Captain had a faint smile toying at his lips, "Now I will trust you have memorized their calls, and I will leave you to become familiar with them." He began to walk away, but Hungary blew into her whistle.

The Captain turned on his heels, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what your call is…" Hungary raised an eyebrow at him.

"You may call me either Captain or Mr. Austria. Preferably Captain von Trapp." Austria walked out of the room.

Hungary sighed and turned to face the children, who still stood in their army positions.

"At-at ease, children." Hungary smiled at them.

The children did not move.

"Well, I'd like you all to start by telling me your names again, but if you could tell me your ages too, please."

"I'm China, I'm sixteen and I don't need a governess." a girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes said, with a haughty look of pride written on her face.

"Well then China, I hope we'll just be good friends."

"I'm America, I'm fourteen, and I'm the hero." The boy had sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, he saluted Hungary with mockery.

"Good to know." Hungary moved on the next child.

"I'm Greece." the pretty little girl said.

"Um, you didn't tell me your age, Poland." Hungary sighed.

"I'm Greece, she's Poland and she's thirteen years old. I'm ten, and I think you're smart. But you're ugly."

"Greece, you shouldn't say such things." a voice whispered.

"What? Speak up." Greece looked at the boy next to him.

"I am speaking up."

"Um, I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

"I'm Canada. I'm twelve years old and I'm indistinguishable." the boy whispered.

"Well, how…interesting…" Hungary looked slightly disturbed.

"What does indistinguishable mean?" Canada asked.

"I think it means…you…um…want to be seen." Hungary lied.

"Oh."

A little girl tugged at Hungary's skirt.

"Yes?" Hungary bent down to look her in the eye.

"I'm Liechtenstein, and I'm going to be seven on Friday. And I'd like a purple ribbon for my hair."

"You would? Well, my favorite color is purple."

A little boy stomped his foot.

"And you must be Italy." the boy nodded, happy to be recognized by Hungary.

"And you are…five?" when he nodded again, she continued, "My, you are practically a man."

He giggled.

"Alright, there's something I have to tell you all, I've never been a governess before."

"Never been a governess?" China asked.

"Well, don't worry, we can help you with that." America smirked.

"I can like totally tell you how I like totally need my hair like totally done like totally every morning." Poland flipped it's hair.

The children began to surround Hungary.

"The best way to start is by telling Father to mind his own business." Greece began.

"And to shut up and play his piano when he corrects you." China put in.

"You always have to be late to dinner, unless it's hamburgers." America added.

"Never eat your soup quietly." Greece smirked.

"And like during desert like always blow your like nose like really like excessively like loud." Poland said.

"Don't listen to a word they say, Frauline Hungary." Italy said.

"Oh, why not?" Hungary asked, trying to scoot away from America who was popping her personal bubble.

"Because I like you." Italy hugged her.

"Alright now my little darlings," a new voice entered the room, "Outside for your walk. Monsieur Austria's orders." he ushered the children out the door and turned back to Hungary, "Frauline Hungary, is it?"

"Yes."

"I have a feeling we'll be good friends, oui? Anyway, I'm Francis, the housekeeper. I'll show you to your room, follow me."

"Poor little dears." Hungary began, following Francis up the stairs, as the children walked single file out the door.

Hungary suddenly felt something move in her pocket, and she screamed.

A cookie robot hopped out of her pocket.

"Oh-" Hungary sighed, looking horrified at the creature crawl out the door.

"You are very lucky. With Frauline Belgium, it was a Mousekatool." Francis sighed.

Hungary looked horrified at the children's faces, as they quickly walked out the door.

That night, at dinner, Hungary ran in late.

Everyone sat at the table waiting for her.

She made her way to her seat and sat down, "Good evening."

She jumped up and screamed.

She looked down and saw a hairbrush upright in her chair.

She glanced at the children, then removed the brush and sat down.

"Enchanting little ritual, is it something you learned at the Abbey?" Austria's eyes showed laughter, but his face was empty of emotion.

"Umm, no. It's-…weak joints." she sighed.

Everyone began to eat, but the children glanced at Hungary, with silent gratitude for not telling on them.

Poland whispered to Greece, "When do I like get my like hairbrush like totally back?"

Hungary sighed, "Excuse me, but have we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

There was a loud moan across the table, but it was silenced by the death glare Hungary gave them.

"Who would like to pray?" Hungary asked.

"Since you suggested the idea, why don't you?" Austria asked her, obviously annoyed.

"I will." Canada suggested.

"Alright then. I will." Hungary agreed.

"But…"

"For what we are about to digest, make us truly thankful. Amen."

Canada pouted.

They all began to eat again, but Hungary smiled at the children.

"I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for that precious present you left in my pocket earlier today. It made my heart feel super happy." Hungary grinned.

"What gift was that, Frauline?" Austria inquired.

"Oh they didn't tell you? How unfortunate."

"What gift?"

"It was a charming love gift, really Captain, you should have seen it. My heart grew three times today. I'm sure all of you knew how nervous I was, coming to a new place, and so you made me feel so welcomed by giving me that joyous present." Hungary smiled.

"What is going on?" Austria asked again.

Before Hungary could answer, Liechtenstein began to cry.

So did Italy, and then Poland began to sniffle.

Greece and America exchanged a confused glance, as China, in between them, began to cry as well.

Canada was creating a river, but no one noticed. Or cared.

"Frauline Hungary, is it every meal, or just dinner that you lead us through this rare and enchanting ritual of indigestion?"

"Oh Captain, they're all just happy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-da~! So, for some reason, I can't write my serious stories or anything epic until I write random pointless but yet beautiful stories like this one. <strong>_

_**There might already be Sound of Music fan-fictions, but maybe you'll review and follow and even perhaps favorite this one? ;3**_


End file.
